Minimally-invasive percutaneous valve replacement procedures have emerged as an alternative to open-chest surgery, using intravascular catheterization (e.g., from a femoral artery access point) or a minimally-invasive surgical technique. Because the minimally-invasive approach requires only a small incision, it allows for a faster recovery for the patient with less pain and bodily trauma. This, in turn, reduces the medical costs and the overall disruption to the life of the patient.
An inherent difficulty in the minimally-invasive percutaneous approach is the limited space that is available within the vasculature. Unlike open heart surgery, minimally-invasive heart surgery offers a surgical field that is only as large as the diameter of a blood vessel. Consequently, the introduction of tools and prosthetic devices is challenging. The device must be dimensioned and configured to permit it to be introduced into the vasculature, maneuvered therethrough, and positioned at a desired location. Moreover, lesions located in the vasculature may be a contraindication for certain types of delivery systems using femoral access.
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods and devices for performing heart valve repair and replacement, as well as other procedures within the heart and great vessels that provide greater ease of access to native heart valves.
While the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the invention is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.